finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alba
Alba is the twin sister of Dusk, made into one of the Warriors of Darkness by the Crystal of Lux. Profile Appearance Alba is pale, with long blonde hair styled into pigtails and held with ribbons, leaving some bangs to frame her face. She wears a cropped blue jacket held closed with a white ribbon; black armbands that extend to her elbows; a blue wrap skirt that falls just above her knees, held up by a pale brown belt and adorned with lace trim and pink patterns, and knee-high purple boots. Silver bangles decorate her right wrist, and she wears a brown bag over her shoulder. When she changes jobs, the dominant color she brings to each job's costume is black. Personality Alba is an outgoing, energetic, and hyperactive girl. She tends to hold a grudge against anyone who wrongs her. Alba is extremely talkative and outgoing; she has a tendency to refer to herself in the third person, and give herself a different adjectival title—such as "Alba the Magniflorescent" or "the Stupendensational"—each time she does so. She also has a tendency to complain about minor hardships, steer the conversation towards herself, or act as though she is the leader of the group. However, her irreverent and silly behavior belies a more cunning person than she initially lets on. Late in the story, Nacht accuses her of "playing the fool", when she knows far more than she pretends, although he also quickly admits that while the warriors have matured during the journey, she's the sole exception. Story Battle |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat growth |} Abilities Her high magic stat growth makes her a powerful mage, especially as a Black Mage, Summoner, and Magus. Other appearances Final Fantasy Dimensions II FFLII Alba Alt2.png FFDII Alba, Warrior of Darkness Dark Star I.png FFDII Alba, Warrior of Darkness Dark Star II.png FFDII Alba, Warrior of Darkness Dark Star III.png FFLTNS Alba Artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFLTNS Warrior of Darkness Alba Artwork.jpg|Artwork. FFLTnS Alba Alt1.png|Alba. FFLTnS Black Mage Alba.png|Alba (Black Mage). FFLTnS Alba Dancer.png|Alba (Dancer). FFLTnS Alba Dancer A.png|Alba (Dancer) A. FFLTnS Alba Dancer B.png|Alba (Dancer) B. FFLTnS Alba Ranger.png|Alba (Ranger). FFLTnS Alba Ranger A.png|Alba (Ranger) A. FFLTnS Alba Ranger B.png|Alba (Ranger) B. FFLTnS Alba Warrior Alt2.png|Alba (Warrior). FFLTnS Alba Warrior Alt2.png|Alba (Warrior). FFDII_Alba_Boss_Fight.png|Alba (Boss). FFDII_Dusk_Explains_Alba_Situation.png|Alba using the whisperweed. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Alba Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Alba.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alba appears on a card. Etymology Alba is Spanish and Italian for "dawn", the twilight where night becomes day. This plays with her brother's name "Dusk", which is the opposing twilight. Trivia * Alba and her brother are the third pair of twins who are both playable in a Final Fantasy game, the first two sets being Palom and Porom of Final Fantasy IV and Edgar Roni Figaro and Sabin Rene Figaro of Final Fantasy VI. *Alba and Dusk are similar to Palom and Porom, both being magic users, and being originally from Mysidia. Alba is most like Palom, being a user of Black Magic, and being a headstrong, irreverent counterpart to the serious Dusk. * As opposed to other playable women, Diana and Sarah, Alba has blonde hair while the other two has shades of blue. * A dominant color for Alba's job class sprites is black. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Dimensions